Shadowy Caves
The Shadowy Caves (虚騒, kyuusou, literal meaning unclear. Seems to translate to "noisy fissure") is an area accessible from a few areas in the Dream Park, most notably the blue fabric south of the entrance to the wooden maze building. Features The Shadowy Caves is dark and noisy, filled with interesting variants on the main Chasers that are modeled in wireframe. Despite this fact, it is remarkably large and open. It is littered with dead Puni as well piles of the balls and sticks that make up your foes here. Although the path from the Dream Park is one-way, there are several ways to return, such as using the Bat effect to fly up out of the area when standing under one of the beams of light. There are two of these in the area, one leading to the northern section next to the giant tree, and one leading to the middle of the eastern section. Note: the section below describes spoilers for the main puzzle of the area. In addition, it is important to note that the passcode you get as a result of the puzzle only works if you haven't pressed any of the buttons before entering the area. At the center of the main cave is a large pillar with four switches on it, that seems to require a passcode. In addition, there are several rooms, all hidden in some way as well as requiring entrance by chainsawing a wireframe chaser disguised as a cone, that are all shaped like a number and contain an inordinate amount of Puni. If the player has visited this area at least twice, using the Glasses effect will allow the player to see arrows above each switch, that each points in the direction of one of these rooms, indicating the passcode. Each number room is hidden as follows, in order from left to right: * The 5''' room is directly south of the passcode device, hidden behind a wireframe of the Robot Guard. In addition, to access its entrance, one must chainsaw another wireframe disguised as a cone to reach the southernmost part of the cave. * The '''7 room is northwest of the passcode device. It is accessible by using the fairy effect to fly up to a ladder that is barely out of sight. Notably, it is also home to one of the Five Guardians. * The 3''' room, directly west of the passcode device, is hidden behind another Robot Guard wireframe. * The '''9 room is found on the southeast of the cave. Much like the 5 and 3 rooms it lies behind a Robot Guard, however the door is actually on the bottom wall, and the Robot Guard wireframe faces up. As a result the orientation of the entire room is flipped, diverting the player to believe it indicates a 6. As a result of the arrows, one can work out that the passcode is 5739. Entering the passcode into the device allows the player to enter the door on the northeastern end of the map, which leads to a small room containing a pink Puni with red eyes. Interacting with her will lead to her presenting Urotsuki with 100,000夢 if they do not already have that much money; otherwise, they will simply give her 100夢. This can be repeated every dream session. Shadowy Caves Secret Doors.PNG|The entrance to the 5 Room, hidden behind a wireframe. Shadowy Caves Prize.PNG|It's sad for me to admit that I interacted with this NPC too quickly and didnt get a screenshot so i had to edit them back in... End spoilers. Rainbow Maze In addition to the major puzzle, there is one more door to be found, flanked by two wireframes disguised as cones. This will lead to an area reminiscent of the Static Maze of the original Yume Nikki, a winding maze where the player cannot see which areas can be walked on and which cannot, once again littered with dead Puni. However, the path through the maze can be found by using the Rainbow effect, causing small dots of light to appear and lead the path through. However, the dots wind around, and there are still dead ends, so it is no brainless task. Finally, at the end of the maze, the player is presented with seven doors, all accessible from different parts of the passage leading up to it, with arrow NPCs all standing above them. Six of the seven doors will trap the player in an inescapable area; the correct one is the third from the right, which will lead the player to Stone World if they have been there before. Shadowy Caves Rainbow Maze.PNG|I'm lost! Shadowy Caves Path.PNG Shadowy_Caves_Befuddled.png|Now I'm lost AGAIN. Directions Nexus → Marijuana Goddess World → Dark Room → Tribe Settlement → Dream Park → Shadowy Caves Category:Locations Category:Maptsuki